Princess
by SprinklzAndPixieDust
Summary: For BTR One Shot Day/Semi Official One Shot Day 2013! When Jayden Isabella Mitchell looked up at me and wrapped her tiny little hand around my finger, I knew this kid would own all of us forever.


**Wassup everybody? This is for BTR one shot day! Enjoy!**

**First Born**

**Carlos' POV:**

"She's... gorgeous, dude," I could feel myself getting choked up. I looked to Kendall, who had a few silent tears running down his face. James sniffled and turned away. Logan was silently crying his eyes out.

I don't blame him. Gorgeous hazel eyes. Head full of brown hair. The chubbiest little face. And sweetest little dimples. She looked just like her Daddy, yet just like her Mommy. We played pass the baby for a while, the little princess getting passed for everyone to see. When it was finally my turn, I held the precious little life in my hands.

"Hey, Cutie," I smiled. She tugged on my hair and let out a happy gurgle.

"I'm Uncle Carlos, Jayden," I told the little girl.

"I think I'll call you, 'Jay' for short," I smile. She let out a little squeal and I can't help but laugh.

"You like that name too?" She buried her head in my chest, and when Jayden Isabella Mitchell looked up at me and wrapped her tiny little hand around my finger, I knew this kid would own all of us forever.

**4 Years Old**

**James's POV:**

"Uncle Jamie, Uncle Jamie!" I knew as soon as I heard that shrill cry, the smartest thing to do was run. But of course I didn't. Because _know one _gets away from Bella. Maybe it's those huge hazel eyes. Or the brunette jungle of curly, tangled, locks. Or that chubby little face. The little angel ran up to me, decked out in princess gear. She enveloped my legs in a tight hug, looking up at me.

"Play princess with me, Uncle Jamie?" She asked with that crooked smile, perfectly identical to Logan's.

"No, I don't wanna!" Is what I had been thinking. But what came out was, "Sure, babygirl,"

I let the little girl drag me to her room where her father, and other uncles already were. I had to hold back a scream.

Logan's eyelids were covered in _globs _of glittery pink eyeshadow. He had a ton of pink blush right on his cheekbones, and fake eyelashes. His lips were smeared with hot pink, no, _fuchsia _lipstick. A pretty pink crown sat on the top of his head. He wore a monotone look, but immedietly plastered on a smile when he saw his daughter.

Kendall. Oh poor Kendall. Bella had somehow gotten one of her princess dresses on him, the little mermaid bra thing. It stretched around him and he wore a heartbreaking pout. Bluish purple eyeshadow on his eyes, and Bella had taken mascara and gave him a cat eye. She put purple blush on him, along with blue lipgloss.

Carlos looked like he was enjoying it a bit too much. He had a wide smile on, and as checking himself out in the mirror. He had orange eyeshadow and blush, which actually sort of complimented his natural tan. She had somehow convinced him to put on a pair of her mothers heels, which he wore proudly. An orange crown sat perched up on his head.

"Sit, sit, sit!" Bella ordered. I sat at her round make up table looking at everything in horror.

"Uh... Princess?"

"It's your turn to be pretty, Uncle Jamie!" She squealed, moving in with the red eyeshadow. Oh how I love this girl...

**14 Years Old**

**Kendall's POV:**

"Um... Uncle Kenny?" I look up from tuning my guitar.

"Yes, Princess?" Jayden bites her lip, and tugs on her hair, something she does when she's frustrated or nervous.

"So, there's this guy.."

"Oh, No!" I shake my head.

"Uncle Kenny you have to listen!" She exclaims giggling. I sigh, but nod my head.

"There's this boy at school. And I really really like him, and he found out. Everyday he make fun of me, but today... He pushed me really hard. I uh slammed into the lockers and tore my back up pretty bad. Do you think you could help me?" My temper flared up, but I kept my cool in front of her.

"Okay, I'm gonna need a name. Address. Date of birth. Shoe size-" I list.

"Uncle Kendall, with my back!" She laughs.

"Sure baby," I smile

She removes her sweatshirt, leaving her in her tank top, and I can see the bruises on her shoulders and neck. I put my guitar down and grab a wet cloth, tending to the bloody marks.

"Princess?"

"Yes Uncle Kenny?"

"I'm taking you to school tomorrow," She nods her head silently.

**TIME LAPSE, NEXT DAY**

I grip Jayden hand tightly in mine as we walk through the hallways. The school day is over and I'm waiting for the little punk to show his face.

"Oh my god! That Kendall Knight, he's in Big Time Rush!" People whisper through the halls. I'm twenty-five and people still listen to music from BTR.

"His name's Tanner Pena," She whispers. I nod my head and search the sea of people. We sit together outside of the steps and I hear someone call Jay's name.

"Hey Jay! Waiting for me?" I turn and see a tanned guy, with Justin Beiber hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Tanner," Jayden says quietly. Tears form in her eyes and she looks down and away. He made my princess cry!

"Aw is the baby crying? Why don't you go-"

"Shut up," I interrupt.

"And who the fu-"

"Listen kid. You make my niece cry again, and I'll make you cry. I don't ever want to see you near her again, got it punk?" I grip his shirt and push him against the wall. He stares at me wide-eyed before nodding. I let him go and walk over to Jay.

"Come on, Babe. He won't mess with you anymore," I grab her hand and together we begin to walk home. She wraps her arms around my waist.

"Thanks Uncle Kenny,"

**17 Years Old**

**Logan's POV:**

"Daaaaaddy!" Jaden sang as she walked into the living room.

"Oh god, What is it, punk?" I ruffled her hair. She made a face, before attempting to fix it. She sat on my lap and laid her head on my chest, something she only did when she wanted something.

"Sooo. Y'know prom is in two weeks," I'm gonna take a guess, and say she wants to get a dress.

"Uh huh," I play dumb.

"And I have a date," This I already knew.

"Yes, I've already threatened him twice. I think I'll call and threaten him later," I twirl her silky brown locks around my finger. She pulls back and gives me that smile. The one identical to my own.

"Daddy!" She whines.

"What is it, Princess?"

"The only thing I _don't _have is a dress. And all my female friends are going dress shopping in a few hours," She pouts. Wow, how did I know?

"Go get my wallet," I sigh. She let's out a squeal, and kisses my cheek before running to achieve the item. She hands me my wallet, bouncing up and down in excitement. I hand her my credit card reluctantly. Her jaw drops.

"Really Daddy?"

"Two hundred dollars is your limit," Her gray eyes water.

"Daddy," Her voice breaks and so does my heart.

"Two thousand?" She sniffles and frowns deeply.

"Fine! But, don't you **dare** go over ten thousand, Jayden!" I hate giving empty threats. We all know I could never upset my daughter. She screeches incredibly loudly, and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy!" She kisses my face a thousand times. She runs up to her room, grabs her favorite pair of Uggs, and kisses my head one last time before running out the door.

"Thank you, Daddy!" I watch her hop into her friends car and speed off to the mall. I sigh, and take a trip down memory lane, thinking about when my little girl, was a little girl.

"Logan," I look up at my gorgeous wife, raising an eyebrow. She sits her pregnant self in my lap.

"Babe, I'm proud of you. I can't believe your actually letting her go, let alone giving her so much money to spend," She gives me that smirk and lays her head on my shoulder. I rub her protruding baby bump with a smile, thinking of how I'll get to do it all over again. It's tough having someone completely reliant on you, but I did it once. I can do it again.

**TIME LAPSE, TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Daddy?" I look to the top of the staircase and my mouth drops in awe.

Jaden stands in a cream, flowing, high-low dress. The top is covered in sparkles and diamonds, and she pairs the dress with crème colored heels. She steps carefully down the steps and stands right in front of me. Her usually down hair is swept up into a french roll, with a few strands falling down and framing her face. Dangling diamond earrings adorn her ears, and she gives me a nervous twirl. I don't even realize that I'm crying until she reaches up and wipes a few tears away.

"You look beautiful, Princess," I hear loud sobs and look to my right, half expecting to see my wife. Nope. It's Carlos that's crying so loud. James and Kendall try to shush him but he won't stop. Jayden laughs and hugs Carlos tightly, shaking her head. She hugs all of the guys and turn to her date.

"Wow, Jayden. You-you look..." He's stunned into a silence.

"Unbelievably gorgeous," She smiles and giggles nervously.

"Really?" He nods his head. I nudge him rather roughly and he stumbles forward.

"Oh! R-right," He takes out the corsage that he got for her.

"Oh that's pretty!" She smiles as he puts the studded gardenia on her wrist.

"PICTURES!" My crazy wife screams, running out with a camera. She takes the camera and starts going buck wild, snapping pictures of any and everyone.

"Okay,Okay,Okay! Group photo! Everyone under the age of twenty get in," The get together in groups and pose as my wife takes the final pick.

"Um, Mrs. Mitchell?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Prom starts in twenty minutes," She stops taking pictures.

"GO, GO, GO!" They all run out to the limo Kendall rented them.

"Princess!"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"If he tries to... deflower you-"

"Daddy!"

"Okay okay. Have fun, Pri- Jayden," I catch myself from calling her 'Princess'. Everyone says that's babying her. She stops walking and turns back to me. Despite her friends calling and screaming for her, she walks back.

"I'll always be your Princess, Daddy," She wraps her arms around my waist. I kiss the top of her head, and a bright flash goes off. We turn to see my wife with the camera and a huge smile. I shake my head at her and tell Jayden to go. We watch the limo pull out and sigh.

"Soon, she'll be off to college," I remark.

"Then what do we do?" Is my wife's reply.

"We make more babies," I smirk in return. She rolls her eyes and walks back into the house.

"Babe, were about to have TWINS, and your already talking about more. Jeez, Honey how many do you want?"

"Hmm, eight more," I say seriously. She throws her head back laughing.

"Your crazy if you think I'm delivering eight children," I sigh dramatically before plopping on the couch.

"Fine," I pout. I look over to the coffee table and spot the familiar picture. Of me, my wife, the guys and Jayden on the day she was born. All of us have tears on our faces, and I can't wait to do it again.

**Awww! Wasn't that sweet? Well for those who read, happy BTR one shot day!**


End file.
